


Limbo

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Implied Relationships, M/M, Semi e Suga sono fratell[astr]i idk you can't change my mind, idfk maaaan, or something like that
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟶𝟻 | 'ꜰᴀɴᴛᴀꜱᴍᴀ'[...] Nessuno (neppure il diretto interessato) sapeva da quanto tempo fosse lì, né perché fosse Semi il solo in grado di vederlo e sentirlo - «Si sarà preso una cotta per te, Ei-chan» (ma anche no).





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia483](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/gifts).

> 「 È molto improvvisata, devo dire, ma te la dedico tutta, Lia. ♡ 」

Semi Eita non era un tipo lamentoso, né aveva un alto grado di tolleranza per i piagnistei in generale. Un conto erano gli occasionali capricci del figlio dei vicini, che essendo un bambino era normale avesse i suoi momenti, ma tutto il resto gli risultava difficile da sopportare, il che era la ragione principale per cui i suoi mal di testa coincidevano principalmente con la mera presenza del suo coinquilino. E come dice la parola stessa, con quel soggetto di Oikawa ci condivideva persino il bagno, per dire.  
  
Ciononostante, alla fin fine, Semi era tranquillo: un bel ragazzo capace di prepararti da mangiare in quattro e quattr'otto usando solo una tazza e il forno a microonde e che, tra le altre cose, possedeva un'attitudine a dir poco peculiare: era in grado di vedere gli spiriti. O meglio, uno spirito nello specifico, che non solo adorava riempirgli le giornate di tentati omicidi e sghignazzi, _non pagava neppure l'affitto_ (testuali parole di un Kuroo in vena di parlare a sproposito).  
  
Nessuno (neppure il diretto interessato) sapeva da quanto tempo fosse lì, né perché fosse Semi il solo in grado di vederlo e sentirlo - «Si sarà preso una cotta per te, Ei-chan» (ma anche no).  
  
L'unica cosa certa era questa: Satori non aveva fretta di passare oltre, e per quanto valeva era strano persino per un fantasma - termine che, per qualche ragione, Semi si sentiva alquanto a disagio a utilizzare. Ed era perfettamente consapevole che la sua vita sarebbe stata più tranquilla se avesse semplicemente deciso di ignorare la folta chioma rossa che svolazzava per casa, grazie tante dell'ovvietà, ma la prima volta che lo aveva visto erano le sette del mattino e per quanto ne sapeva avrebbe benissimo potuto trattarsi di un amico scroccone di Oikawa. Quindi gli aveva grugnito contro, con la morte e il sonno nell'animo: «Ciao. Là c'è il frigo. Serviti pure, ma non toccare il latte di riso. Quella è roba mia».  
  
«Ohoooohhh? Tu puoi vedermi?! E sentirmi?!»  
  
L'inizio della fine, insomma.  
  


* * *

  
  
In genere era una presenza vivace, la sua; sembrava una pallina da ping pong con la lingua lunga e la voce echeggiante e alta. Faceva spesso battute ai suoi danni - di ogni genere, davvero - anche se a suo dire, non lo odiava.  
  
Neanche Semi lo odiava, la maggior parte del tempo era qualcun altro a esternare tale sentimento anche in suo nome. Anche se in modo a dir poco infantile.  
  
«Quindi,» puntualizzò Sugawara, allungandogli un espresso sotto banco. «È davvero questa la causa del malumore di Oikawa?»  
  
Semi chiuse il registratore di cassa con anche troppa forza, passandosi le dita di entrambe le mani tra i capelli. «Non può vederlo, non può sentirlo, riesce ad attaccarci briga come niente lo stesso! Che dovrei fare? Iwaizumi suggerisce di dare un cazzotto a quello corporeo dei due.»  
  
«Onestamente, io suggerirei di sbarazzarti delle lettere magnetiche come primo passo.»  
  
Semi non odiava Satori, si stava sempre più abituando a sentirlo cantare cose strane e vedersi sbucare un braccio dal torace, tuttavia a volte avrebbe voluto rendergli un corpo solo per potergli rendere tutto il suo stress a suon di testate.  
  


* * *

  
  
«SeeeeeeemiSeeeeeee-_mi_! Quand'è che muori?» Un sorrisone dai tratti bambini e sinceri, appeso a testa in giù dal soffitto del bagno. «Voglio giocare con te!»  
  
«Sto facendo la doccia, Satori!» urlò da sotto il getto d'acqua calda Semi, prima di sobbalzare al vedersi il viso dello spettro sbucare dal muro davanti a lui. «Oi!»  
  
«Vedo, vedo» fischiò il rosso, guardando in basso. «Uhhmm... sì, se tagliassi là moriresti all'istante.»  
  
«Dannazione... Oikawa! Allungami il sale!»  
  
Dalla propria stanza, immerso nella lettura, il castano alzò gli occhi al cielo e si alzò, urlando: «Sale in arrivo!»  
  


* * *

  
  
«Gli hai mai chiesto perché vuole così tanto che tu muoia?»  
  
«Penso che si senta solo.»  
  
«E questo ti mette tristezza, eh?»  
  
«Non... mi piace molto l'idea che si senta solo. So che è normale, però siamo insieme tutti i giorni. Non gli basta?»  
  
«Chissà, forse no. Magari per un fantasma è diverso...»  
  


* * *

  
  
«Penso che mi piacesse la pallavolo» affermò una sera Satori, incollato allo schermo della loro TV. «Prima, intendo.»  
  
Oikawa e Sugawara, seduti vicini in un angolino del divano, potevano vedere tranquillamente attraverso il suo capo, al contrario di Semi, il quale si arrese a ripiegare sulla diretta online.  
  
«Ehi, SemiSemi, tu giochi?»  
  
«Mmh-mh. Sono un setter, ma dalle superiori ho preso a specializzarmi anche come pinch server.»  
  
Suo fratello gli rivolse un'occhiata curiosa da sotto il braccio di Oikawa, e Semi rispose mimando in labiale il nome di Satori.  
  
«Sembra divertente» dichiarò Satori, staccandosi dalla TV e scivolandogli praticamente addosso. «Sarai anche bravo, immagino. Giochiamo un set, quando muori!»  
  
Semi ritrasse il capo più per abitudine che per altro, come a preservare la propria bolla personale, e affermò serio: «Non muoio adesso e non muoio in settimana.»  
  
«Per fortuna» ridacchiò distrattamente Suga.  
  
«Di fantasmi in casa basti già tu» aggiunse candidamente Oikawa, beccandosi prontamente una ditata in pieno fianco.  
  
Semi li ignorò e guardò Satori rimbalzargli vicino, fianco a fianco, e corrugò la fronte vedendo l'espressione del suo viso; gli era familiare, gliel'aveva già vista addosso prima, ma non capiva a cosa fosse dovuta di preciso.  
  
Anche se aveva capito di non essergli davvero antipatico, ormai, il biondino realizzò che al contempo, oltre gli scherzi e le battute, Satori non si era mai lasciato coinvolgere in conversazioni più di carattere personale. La cosa non lo sorprese più di tanto; ciò che si più recondito si era sentito di offrirgli, Satori, era stato il suo nome. E basta.  
  


* * *

  
  
Prima di conoscere Satori, Semi aveva sempre detto di non credere ai fantasmi. Ora non ne era più molto sicuro; gli era difficile vederlo come qualcos'altro che non fosse un amico.  
  
Un amico che lo costringeva a fermarsi davanti le edicole perché a quanto pare da vivo aveva amato i Manga perché, «Non ho mai saputo come finisce questo, ne sono certo!» - ma pur sempre un amico.  
  


* * *

  
  
«Probabilmente tutti si preoccuperanno per te. In fondo, SemiSemi, potrei anche non essere reale. Ci pensi mai?»  
  
Il sopracitato lo guardò sbigottito, dapprima, poi riprese a mescolarsi il caffè con più forza di prima, affermando ostinato: «Hai guastato la lavatrice e litigato col mio coinquilino troppe volte perché possa averti inventato io.»  
  
Satori inclinò il capo di lato, pensoso, serafico.  
  


* * *

  
  
Semi aveva provato a risalire a lui, al suo necrologio, anche se Satori non glielo aveva mai chiesto. E non aveva trovato nulla, segno che probabilmente erano passati davvero troppi anni dalla sua morte.  
  
Satori non avrebbe saputo dirlo; il tempo non era davvero un concetto che sentiva concreto a sé, dubitava che avrebbe mai potuto indicare un punto d'origine di quel limbo.  
  
«Magari non riesco a passare oltre perché sono troppo sia per i piani alti che per i piani bassi» aveva scherzato una volta. «Oppure in vita non ci ho creduto abbastanza, in Dio. Magari ero pastafariano!» - quell'esempio aveva portato Semi a immaginarselo girare con uno scolapasta in testa e a rischiare di soffocare. Secondo lui, come immagine era anche troppo vicina al probabile.  
  
Farlo ridere non era difficilissimo, bastava nominargli cose assurde come l'Angelo della Menopausa per vederlo nascondersi dietro un colpo di tosse. E anche se la risposta era sempre qualcosa del genere: «Smettila prima che mi decida a diventare ateo» Satori continuava imperterrito.  
  
Tutti diceva che voleva che Semi morisse, ma nessuno capiva il vero punto della situazione: lui non voleva che Semi diventasse un fantasma. Perché la vita di un fantasma era triste, svuotata di ricordi e senza ancore.  
  
Satori lo guardava e voleva toccargli le guance, sentire se il calore della sua pelle potesse dipendere dai suoi toni color pesca. E voleva tastargli le spalle e accarezzare i capelli, per testarne la morbidezza, con tutte le inte cui li sottoponeva.  
  
Per questo allungava le dita e lo trapassava da parte a parte. Era alla disperata, speranzosa ricerca di un appiglio che sapeva essere inesistente.  
  
Per questo lo avrebbe voluto vicino. Perché Semi ogni tanto lo guardava con gentilezza, e agli occhi di un fantasma era un po' come vedere un angelo.  
  
_Se morisse anche lui_ \- pensava ogni tanto, ciondolando per i corridoi bui nel cuore della notte con la testa penzoloni - _diverrebbe un angelo e mi porterebbe con lui in paradiso, no? È questo che mi tiene indietro?_  
  
O era la paura di cosa c'era oltre?  
  
Perché anche se spesso tutto diventava troppo, i tentati omicidi di Satori erano sempre meno convinti e pensati. Finché un giorno non cessarono del tutto.  
  


* * *

  
  
Iwaizumi piaceva a Semi proprio perché non era il tipo da strafare, oltre che per i suoi modi, per cui quando il biondino lo vide piombare nel café dove lavorava - alle otto del mattino - dire che ne fu sorpreso sarebbe stato colpo.  
  
«Che faccia, amico» lo incalzò Kuroo, sporgendosi dal bancone. «Sembra che tu abbia appena visto un fantasma. Nottataccia in corsia?»  
  
Il giovane medico specializzando non rispose subito; i suoi occhi verdi cercarono quelli color nocciola di Semi, e appena li trovarono sbottò: «L'ho trovato».  
  
Semi, confuso e anche un po' preoccupato, domandò: «Chi hai trovato?»  
  
«Tendou» Il biondino lo guardò più sperso di prima, al che, frustrato, Iwaizumi aggiunse: «Il tuo amico. Si chiama Tendou. Satori»  
  
Scandì quel nome lentamente, ponderato, ma al contempo con fermezza e tatto.  
  
«Non credo sia più un fantasma, Semi.»  
  


* * *

  
  
Quello stesso giorno, il tredici agosto, Satori sparì, come se non avesse mai solcato mura, immobili, pavimenti e soffitti nell'appartamento condiviso da Semi Eita e Oikawa Tooru.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sugawara - da lui chiamato Koushi - non era cresciuto con lui, ma quando si dice che il sangue non è acqua un motivo c'è sempre, perché lo capiva: non appieno, ma abbastanza da non forzarlo ad aprirsi e limitarsi a spronarlo in altri modi.  
  
Eita gli era grato per questo, così come lo era a Iwaizumi per esserlo andato a cercare quella mattina d'agosto. Almeno ora sapeva per quanto tempo Satori era rimasto incastrato nel suo limbo (quasi quattro anni) e che ora era libero.  
  
Sapendolo, il giovane prese un profondo respiro e si preparò a un'altra mezza giornata scandita da ordinazioni folli e persone d'ogni genere.  
  
Kuroo gli diede una pacca sulla spalla senza dir nulla, prima di andare a importunare uno dei clienti abituali - un biondino tremendamente alto con gli occhiali - e lasciare il trillo del sonaglino posto alla porta al suo collega.  
  
«Incantali col tuo charme, Semi_-kun_.»  
  
«E tu muoviti a farti dare il suo numero» ribatté con un sospiro esasperato Semi, prima di voltarsi verso i nuovi venuti con un educato «Cosa posso servirvi?» sulla punta della lingua.  
  
Quasi se ne dimenticò, quando si ritrovò il campo visivo invaso da una zazzera di capelli rossi e due grandi occhi dal colore indefinibile.  
  


* * *

  
  
«E tu? Chi saresti, il principe azzurro?»  
  
«Semi... Mi chiamo Semi...»  
  


* * *

  
  
Quel giorno, il cinque di ottobre, Tendou Satori fece la sua comparsa ufficiale nella vita di Semi Eita, annunciato da un paio di sonagli e una gran voglia di cioccolato. Senza alcuna memoria degli ultimi sei anni della sua vita, ma con lo stesso fuoco ad accendergli la voce e le stesse frecciate del cazzo a uscirgli di bocca.


End file.
